


String of Lights

by BeezandBitches



Series: Kiss the Human Girl [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, christmas shenanigans, setting up the tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: Beelzebub and Anathema are setting up the house for Christmas.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Series: Kiss the Human Girl [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	String of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I got a final tomorrow but fuck that it’s gay time.

Tadfield’s weather was always perfectly fitting for the season. Crisp fall evenings, warm summer days, and perfectly chilly winter nights. Tonight, especially, was a lovely night. The snow was falling gently to the ground, powdery and sparkling. Jasmine Cottage looked like a flickering candle against the cold, it’s windows illuminated from Anathema’s several lamps and the glow of the fireplace. It even smelt like a candle, with heavy traces of cinnamon coming from the kitchen.

On the floor of the living room beside the faux-christmas tree were several cardboard boxes both open and unopened, many with festive decorations practically pouring out of them. Everything from tinsel to ornaments to fake-popcorn lines and of course many, many long, colorful strings of christmas lights all bunched up and tangled in little balls. 

Anathema hummed as she walked out of the kitchen with two cups of cocoa and over to Beelzebub, who was sitting criss-cross on the ground trying to untie a wad of lights which were meant to go on the tree.

“How’s it goin’ in here?” Anathema asked as she set both down on the coffee table besides her buggy lover.

“These thingzz don’t want to come undone.” Beelzebub huffed as they tugged at two ends of the line. Anathema chuckled slightly. For a prince of Hell, it was kind of funny to see them struggle with a human invention.

“Here, let me help.” She said as she took the ball from them and worked the lights free from its jumbled state. The sound of Beelzebub’s embarrassed buzz was better than a thank you. “You sure you don’t want me to do the tree for you, Beezy?”

“I can handle putting up a string of lightzz, Ana.” They said as they stood up and took back the lights. “Just leave it to me.” They planted a kiss on Anathema’s cheek as she giggled.

It was both their first Christmas together and Beelzebub’s first Christmas on the surface. Hell wasn't exactly huge on the holiday for obvious reasons, it  _ was  _ the Christ-child’s birthday after all. In more recent decades the higher-ups of Hell had been more lenient in letting it be considered a holiday in the first place solely because of how commercialized it had become. No one was complaining, just another day the demons could have to party instead of being stuck with mountains of paperwork. But, Beelzebub had never experienced the whole ‘Christmas Spirit’ thing that humans tend to have. All the joy and the jolly attitudes sounded disgusting, but Anathema had assured them they’d have fun. They’d go caroling and make cookies and get gifts for one another. First things first was to decorate the house, though.

“Well, while you get the lights on the tree, I'll put up the garland upstairs. Then we can decorate it together.” Anathema said. She took a sip of her cocoa before picking up a box filled with plastic greenery that she was going to wrap up the stair railing.

Beelzebub watched her head upstairs, humming along to the barely audible little christmas tune playing over the radio, and they couldn’t help but smile so tenderly.

“Alright, it’s just me and you now.” Beelzebub said as they looked at the large pine tree sitting in their living room. Shouldn’t be too hard of a task.

——

Anathema walked down the stairs no more than 15 minutes later to find the Hellish love of her life on the ground, stuck in their christmas tree, tied up in their string of lights. It took all of her self restraint to not bust out laughing.

“Beez, what happened?” She asked as she helped set the tree right and got to untangling them.

“Well, you zzzee..” Beelzebub was trying so hard to not make eye contact because they were certain if they did, they’d turn several shades darker red than they already were. “I wazz setting it up just fine.. then I tripped and got stuck, and in the procezz of getting unzztuck I ended up swinging the cord around me and I toppled over.”

Anathema couldn’t contain her laugh any longer, because that was both really funny and also kinda cute. She covered her mouth slightly to suppress it, but it still rang clear. Had it been anyone else laughing, Beelzebub would’ve killed them on the spot. But, considering it was their girlfriend, the prince of Hell couldn’t help but grin like a dope.

“Oh, Bee..” Anathema finally got words out through her giggles. “Here, I’ll help with the tree, then we can take a break. How’s that sound?”

“Better. Lezz dangerous.”

Anathema cracked her fingers once as she took her lover’s hand and the other end of the christmas lights.

“Then let's get to it.” She said.

——

The two of them spent the night decorating the tree with tinsel and shiny ornaments and those blasted fuckin lights. Beelzebub had never felt more relieved than when they saw them glowing brightly after being plugged in. 

“It’s pretty, ain’t it?” Anathema asked then slid her arm around their waist, pulling them closer. They had to admit, the gold and green and reds did look nice together, and the sparkle of it all from the glitter just added to it.

“It is.” Beelzebub nodded, leaning against her.

“Oh, wait!” She said “I nearly forgot.” She let go of them and started rummaging through a box that was sitting on their couch. From it she pulled out a piece of mistletoe. Now, Beelzebub wasn’t exactly familiar with many Christmas traditions, but Crowley had told them about this one. Was supposedly done to encourage lust, yeah right. All this was was a cheap way he could try and get a smooch from his beloved angel. 

Anathema raised the piece of mistletoe above her head. 

“Honey Bee~” she cooed, giving them the Eye. “I got an early Christmas gift for you.”

Beelzebub could practically  _ feel  _ themself buzz harder as Anathema shook the little mistletoe as if it was a calling card. Now, Beelzebub was only a few inches too short to straight up kiss Anathema without standing on their tiptoes, but they’d up and  _ jump  _ for her if tempted. And boy, were they tempted.

From the window of Jasmine Cottage, against the chilly snow of the outside world, you could see the glow of the christmas tree from inside illuminating a demon and a witch sharing a sweet holiday kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love and comments down below and follow me on tumblr (@BeezandBitches) for more shitty content


End file.
